Tigress' New Outfit
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: We have seen Tigress' new outfit from Kung Fu Panda 3. This story is about how she got it and why she chose it. My entry at #KFPFRIEND16


**TIGRESS' NEW OUTFIT**

 **AND I AM HERE AGAIN! THIS IS MY NEW FANFICTION! WE SAW TIGRESS' NEW BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN OUTFIT IN KUNG FU PANDA 3; THIS IS THE STORY ABOUT HOW SHE GOT IT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KFP… OR TIGRESS' NEW CLOTHES! XD**

"Well, that's' done." Tigress said as she tied up the Bandit Leader. They have been fighting bandits out of the Valley of Peace. The prison guards came.

"Thank you for your help, Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. These are really dangerous bandits." The guard said and bowed.

"You're welcome." Po replied, smiling.

"Take them to prison." Tigress ordered.

"Yes, Master Tigress." The guard replied. The bandits were sent to the prison.

Po and the Five got back to the Valley of Peace; it was around 9:00 p.m. They were getting hungry.

"Man, I am too hungry! Guys, let's get the dinner at a restaurant." Po requested as his stomach rumbled. The others too agreed.

"Yeah, it will take time in reaching the Jade Palace. We should do the dinner." Viper said.

"But guys, Master Shifu will be angry if we get late." Tigress said.

"Ah, that's okay. Shifu will understand the problem of hunger, or if he doesn't, I will handle." Po said.

"That's fine then."

They entered in a restaurant. A female bunny greeted them. "Oh, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! You're welcomed here! We're so honored to see you in our restaurant." The bunny said bowed.

"Thanks, actually we're coming back from a mission, and we're getting hungry; can we get something in here?" Po asked.

"Oh, of course. Come with me." The rabbit said and showed them their seats. They took their seats. The rabbit gave them the menu. "What would you like to have?"

"Okay. We would like to have 1 large bowl of stuffed dumplings, 4 bowls of noodles, and 1 plate of fried stir Tofu." Po said.

"Right away." The rabbit said and goes. Po and the Five talked to each other until the food came.

"Guys, we're not getting to fight any difficult foes these days, right?" Po said.

"Yeah, everyone is way too easy to defeat." Tigress said.

"Yeah, those guys can be defeated by one finger. When will we get to fight some ferocious villains like Tai Lung or Shen?" Mantis said.

" _Someday…"_ They said in unison.

"Order up." The Bunny came with the food. They ate and got their tummy full.

"Food was awesome." Po said, burping. "Finally, we got to eat something other than the palace foods."

"Yeah, it was good." They replied.

The bunny was passing by with a tray of juice. Just then, her foot slipped and and fell. The juice fell on Tigress face and clothes, she growled.

"Oh no! I am really sorry, Master Tigress. Please forgive me!" The bunny said.

"You should have been careful." Tigress said, she was actually a bit angry at the bunny, but this bunny served them a good meal; so Tigress decided not to scold the bunny.

"Tigress let me clean that up." Viper said, holding a towel with her tail.

"I am really sorry, Master Tigress. I won't do that mistake again." The bunny said bowing apologetically, she was afraid that Tigress would be angry at her for being so careless. Tigress licked the juice around her lips, _'Hmm… that does tastes good.'_ She thought.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't be scared. Everyone does mistakes, just be careful next time." Tigress said calmly.

"Ok. Actually, I thought your clothes might be expensive." The bunny said looking at Tigress' silk clothes.

"Yes, they are very expensive. But it's okay. Just don't do that mistake again." Tigress said.

"Thank you." The bunny said and goes. Viper cleaned the juice off Tigress' clothes and face.

"Thank you, Viper." Tigress said.

"Tigress, I don't think it can be cleaned totally." Viper said.

"Yeah, it's Natural Silk. This will leave a stain." Tigress said.

"Tigress, don't you think these clothes are now too old for you? You should get yourself a new dress." Po said, as they were going back to the Jade Palace.

"Yeah, I think so. And now, I am feeling these clothes are a bit small for me, I should ask Master Shifu for new clothes." Tigress said. "Hope he will listen."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the right time; 'cause we are late and we are going to get scolded by Shifu." Po said.

 **AT THE JADE PALACE…**

"Where were you all?! Do you know there is something called Time?!" Shifu yelled at his students. "Po, tell me where were you all?!"

"Master, actually it was around 9:00 p.m. until we reached he Valley, we were getting hungry so we did dinner in a restaurant." Po explained.

"Master, it will not happen again." Viper said.

"Okay for this time. But next time, it shouldn't happen. Now go and get some sleep, it's getting late." Shifu said and goes to his room yawning.

Po and the Five goes to their room. _'Hmm… Shifu didn't noticed the stain on my clothes, maybe he was sleepy; I should talk him tomorrow.'_ Tigress thought, going in her room.

 **NEXT MORNING…**

First training session was completed. It was time for lunch. "Aright, you all have done well today, students. Now go, get a meal, and take rest." Shifu said. They bowed and exited the Training Hall. Tigress came to Shifu.

"Master Shifu,"

"Tigress, what's that stain on your clothes?" Shifu asked.

"That's what I wanna talk about. Yesterday, when we were at that restaurant, a waitress accidentally dropped juice on my clothes. I think my clothes are old and I need new ones." She explained.

"Yes, I also think you have used them many times. After lunch, you can go to the tailor and get yourself new clothes." Shifu permitted.

"Thank you, Master." Tigress said and bowed. She left the training hall.

After lunch, she goes to the tailor and told her about everything. The tailor bunny took the measurement of her.

"What colored dress do you want?" The bunny tailor asked. This was a hard question for Tigress.

"Umm… what color? Well… that's a hard choice. What color is good? Hmm… What is your opinion?" Tigress asked.

"Huh? Well, if you need my opinion, maybe you should choose your favorite color. What's your favorite color?" Bunny asked.

' _That's what Po is always asking…'_ Tigress. "I don't have a favorite color."

"But everyone has a favorite color." Bunny asked.

"The hardcore doesn't." Tigress said.

"Okay, then I'll give you options: How about green?" The tailor asked.

Tigress thought, _"Well, green is color of nature but… What if I look like Mantis or Viper? No No! They will mock me!"_

"No, of course not." She answered.

"Ok, then… what about blue?" Tailor asked.

Tigress thought, _'Blue is a good color, but what if I look too cool in it? I mean, it will not match my personality.'_

"No, not blue."

"Okay, then… what about yellow?" Tailor asked again.

Tigress thought, _'Yellow? Isn't it the color of fun? What if I looked funny? And I'll look like Monkey."_

"Yellow is too light. No." Tigress said. The tailor started getting irritated.

"Alright, what about Purple? That's the color of royalty." The tailor asked.

Tigress thought, _'Purple? That's a good color, I like it. The Jade palace uses purple colored uniform on many occasions, such as the Winter Festival Feast. But isn't it way too dark? I mean, dark color doesn't look good on me.'_

"Nah, too dark." Tigress answered. The tailor was now agitated.

"What about pink?" she asked. Tigress gave her a ' _You-really-think-so?'_ look. Of course Tigress was a warrior, what will her opponents think if she fought them in a pink dress?

"Hehe, I was just kidding." Tailor bunny said nervously.

"You must be."

"So, what about white?" The bunny asked.

Tigress thought, _'White? Well, that's the color of peace, and its good color. But how will I look in it? Hey, wait a sec! What if I started looking like Po?! OMG! THEY WILL MOCK ME! WHAT IF PEOPLE STARTED CALLING ME PANDA?!'_ Tigress started sweating.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" She grabbed the tailor's neck, "I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE PO!"

"Okay! Okay, Tigress! Calm down!" the tailor said, panicking. Tigress quickly released her.

"Sorry for overreacting." Tigress apologized, the bunny nodded. "What color should I choose?!"

 **NEXT MORNING…**

The gong rang, the six warriors jumped out of their rooms to greet their master."Good Morning, Master!"

But then, "Whoa!" their eyes widened when they saw a beautiful feline who was dressed in a shining Golden colored tunic with long sleeves and red flower patterns on it, and black silk pants. Mantis whistled weirdly.

"Oh man" Monkey whispered. They didn't had words to describe her.

"Ah…you're looking gorgeous, Master Tigress." Shifu said smiling.

"Thank you, Master." Tigress bowed. Golden, the color of Heroism was looking perfect on Tigress.

"You're looking so beautiful, Sister." Viper said.

"Thanks." Tigress replied smiling.

"You're looking awesome, Ti." Po said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Po." Tigress said and kissed Po's cheek. Po blushed.

"Students, you can go for breakfast." Shifu said.

"YES!" Po yelled and jumped out of the Students Barracks. "JUSTICE IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED!"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Hope you like the story! Sorry, I was unable to understand how to end it, I just used the beginning scene of KFP3 in which they goes to Mr. Ping's noodle shop for breakfast.**

 **Please leave a review, because one word from you is so appreciable!**


End file.
